


Harry's Journal

by Graydove71



Series: Her Ladyship's Chimera [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Blaise Zabini, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Fred Weasley, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Severus Snape, Creature Viktor krum, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter-centric, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Harry Potter, Sirius Black Lives, family life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71
Summary: Stories from Harry's Journal after the events of History Repeats Itself.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Viktor Krum/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Fred Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Series: Her Ladyship's Chimera [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019667
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	1. First events

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. even if she does not always show she deserves it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins' first words and Birthday Party

It was almost the time for the twins first birthday and Harry was glad of his mates helping out for even if he only wanted their closest families that was still a lot of people especially as Percy had finally agreed to come to meet the twins for the first time. Rather than have the party on Kallin and Fleur's actual birthday they decided to let it take place take a few days after the fact just so their guest could spends some time with their families before the event.

Letting his mates handle giving out the invitations Harry spent time with Tumbus making two small cakes for the twins while planning making a large cake for everyone else. That was another reason he planned the party to be a few days after the Yule break began, just so he could take time to make the cake. As Harry was putting the frosting onto Kallin's cake Fred burst into the kitchens with a huge grin on is face. "Well you may be out of a job soon love," Fred said giving Harry an apologetic look when he noticed that Harry had "messed" up the decorations.

"And what job is that?" Harry asked as he set down the frosting he had been using.

"Translator," Fred said making Harry give him an odd look.

"Come again?" Harry asked.

"Well Kallin finally regain his place as the first twin and said his first word," Fred said still beaming.

"Oh and what did my baby boy say?" Harry said letting Fred lift him up and give him a small twirl.

"Ball" Fred said "granted he was looking at one of the Snitch balloons but still his first word that the rest of us can understand."

"That is wonderful news," Harry said deciding to put more snitch decorations on his son's cake.

As Fred left the others came in one at a time telling him the good news, but he could not tell them to stop happy that it would soon be possible for his mates to understand their kids. The only one who did come come to tell him about Kallin was Draco due to Tumbes still having the Veela banded from his kitchens. Knowing Draco would still want to share the news with him even if others had already shared it with him. With a sign Harry cleaned off his hands and left the kitchen barely getting pass the door before he was pulled into a hug from his former rival. "A word my baby boy can speak," Draco said as Harry tucked his head into Draco's neck as the blonde hugged him tightly to him.

"Yes and it wasn't "no" or something like that, but than there is still Fleur," Harry teased.

"Oh I hope not," Draco said letting out a little laugh.

In the end Harry up making an triple decker peanut butter and chocolate cake with white frosting for the adults. It turned out that Kallin saying "ball" was not the only first that happened around the day of the party as they meet their Uncle Percy for the first time, as to everyone's astonishment he did not come alone rather he was accompanied by Oliver Wood. Percy could not stop smiling as he held a wiggly Fleur telling Fred and Harry about having asked Oliver to a date for almost the last three months before their former Quidditch Captain had finally agreed. Oliver who was holding a sleeping Kallin stated he had not wanting to do it thinking it would have been an insult to Cedric's memory.

"I had to point out that I am not Cedric," Percy said surprising Fred and Harry at the amount of vehemence in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah I get it I said I was sorry," Oliver said rolling his eyes.

Beside Oliver and Percy the twins meet up with Sirius and Remus's newborn son James. It was rather interesting for Harry to hear his babies talk about the newborn once they had show them. As Kallin only could say "ball" the conversation was only understood by Harry who could not help but smile as the twins took in the first person they have ever meet that was younger than themselves. "So tiny," Fleur babbled.

"Why does he have hair?" Kallin asked almost making Harry burst out laughing,

"He doesn't look like Puppy man or Scarecrow," Fleur said.

"There is no doubt he is their baby just as you are mine," Harry said laughing at his babies.

With all the members of his mates and their families, apart from Molly, Ronald and Ginny, the guest still almost filled the largest ball room in Potter Manor for the party. The only person in the gathering that was not part of the family was Flitch who after regaining his magic and being mostly the twins primary healer was seen by family by Harry and the others. Walking around and catching up with the members of his extended family to find out what had been going on while he was at Hogwarts he was told of the hard time the Wizengamot was having in getting rid of some of Dumbles and the Umbitches Anti-creatures laws. Fred started to pay attention as he had decided that since he was the one with the most free time out of all the mates had decided to start attending the meetings in at the start of the new year.

Wandering around he came across Viktor telling talking to his parents about the terms class he was teaching. Harry stopped hearing Viktor talk about Ginny. Not having paid much attention to his former friends since he had putting an end to Dumbles and Voldy this was the first he had heard of Ginny coming into an Inheritance with Banshee blood. What really made him stop in his tracks when Viktor mentioned that the girl seemed to have quickly mastered control of her voice for she had tried to use it to make Viktor leave Harry and the others and come to be her mate. Harry was not the only one angry at the news as the elder Krums wanted to press charges against the girl. Viktor stated that he had not even been tempted by it making Harry think that it was once again the special nature of his own Inheritance that was protecting his mate. Harry had to chuckle when he stated due to her actions he had given Ginny detention until after the end of the Yule.

The next time he stopped to listen to a conversation was from Sev who was talking to Mr. Weasley about the Muggle Studies class something that the four Heads were trying to update and was looking for suggestions from the Muggle loving man. Arthur got rather energetic talking about what he saw as current Muggle music trends, something he had started to listen to drown out the Wireless when Molly listened to Celestina Warbeck, a singer Arthur had found to shrill for his taste. Arthur asked if they had a chance to update the material of the class recalling that even when he had been at Hogwarts the class had been over two decades out of date. Severus confirmed that not only had they updated the lesson but had made it mandatory for all students who came from Pure blood families as well as adding a class for Muggleborns to help introduce them the Magical world placing both to be taught in the first and second years before making it optional for latter years.

Harry found Draco and Blaise had struck up a conversation with Percy and Oliver. Hearing Draco and Oliver talk Quidditch while Percy and Blaise talk about the latest Ministry gossip made Harry smile even if the talk about Fudge having been a Death Eater was still dominating the news almost a half a year after the man had been sent to Azkaban. As the time for the kids to have their cakes came closer more of his family joined in Draco and Oliver's Quidditch conversation, and while their was still some rivalry based on the persons team there was no arguments not even when Percy admitting that he did not actually care for the sport while surrounded by almost a full teams worth of players. Deciding to save Percy, Harry lowered the lights in the hall as he went to put Kallin and Fleur into their high chairs for their cakes. 

Not wanting to startle them with a lit candle Harry just sent the almost identical cakes, Kallin having more Snitches on it due to his first word, before the pair. Everyone chucked as the pair of one year olds attacked the cakes taking large handfuls of the plain white cakes into their hands and stuffing it into their mouths. Harry did not even have to translate as his babies made happy little squeals as the ate. Once some pictures were taken Harry had Tumbus and Dobby bring in the cake for everyone else. Everyone applauded, which of course, the twins imitated sending bits of their cake flying as the three layer cake was brought into the room. With a gesture Harry not only cut the cake but sent every one there a piece as the group was silent for a moment tasting it.

Shortly after the cake was served as Harry and Fred were cleaning the twins up, and his other mates were getting the gifts ready for the twins to open Remus and Sirius told Harry they were leaving to put James down for a nap and nothing Harry could say would convince them to stay over at the Manor rather than head back to Grimmauld Place so he had the twins open their gift first which turned out to be a copy of the Wizard of Oz set which included all the books in the series as well as the Muggle movie based on them. As they had the twins wave goodbye to the pair everyone gasp making him look around in confusion. Sev swooped in taking Fleur from his hands and spinning around with her. "Oh my cleaver little girl," he said kissing her forehead as his other mates came to kiss her as well.

"Fine we will stay for a bit," Sirius said with some tears in his eyes.

"Alright what am I missing?" Harry asked looking around at his mates and family.

"You did not hear her say "bye-bye?" Percy asked confused.

"Oh her first actual word," Harry said finally understanding as he went over to give his daughter a kiss to her forehead as Arthur leaned in and informed both Percy and Oliver that due to Harry's All-Speak ability he had been able to understand the twins since they first started babbling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I decided to write more stories for this universe but do not really have a plan for it yet. Most likely just going to be random chapters of fluff and every-day life.


	2. The First Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Kallin, and Fleur attend their first Malfoy Family Yule Ball

"Are you sure we don't need to bring anything?" Harry asked for the fifth time that day as Draco fixed the collar of his new dress robes.

"Yes Harry I am sure all they want us to bring is you and the kids," Draco said giving Harry a kiss once he finished with the robes.

"They have been waiting for that for a while," Fred said as he worked on putting Fleur's hair in to some pigtails. Harry had to admit his first Mate had a point as he had not made it to a single Malfoy Family Yule Ball yet, though of course he could not attend during his Fifth Year with just having given birth from the twins and having misgivings during his last two years at Hogwarts. He had planned on going last year only for the twins to end up getting sick. So now with the twins just having turned four years old it was going to be the first time Harry and the twins were going to their first Yule Ball.

"But didn't someone get them a real life Griffin last year?" Harry asked.

"A Gwiffen Pop Pop and Nana have a Gwiffen?" Fleur asked bouncing in place.

"Not a real one Princess," Draco said giving her a smile. "What really happened was someone gave them a life-sized ice sculpture of a Griffin." Draco looked to Fred who he guessed was the one who had told the tale of the Griffin.

"So no Gwiffen?" Fleur asked tearing up a little before she gave a beaming smile. "We see go see Gwiffin at zoo again?"

"Maybe after the new year sweetie," Fred said.

"Real or not it still is rather extravagant," Harry said.

"Yeah Pop it is estwavegant," Kallin said latching onto the new word. "Mama what estwavegant mean?"

"It is something that is both super cool and very fun," Harry explained in words the four year old might better understand.

"Oh," Kallin said before running over to Severus "Fafther you know what estwavegant mean?"

"What does it mean?" Severus said playing along.

"It means someting sup cool and vewy funny," Kallin said proudly hands behind his back and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Wow," Severus said lifting Kallin up "what a smart boy you are" as he kissed their son's forehead. Kallin give him a beaming smile and giving Draco the time to put Kallin's red hair into a pony tail in the part of his latest attempted to tame the twin's wild Potter family hair.

"Now you both remember to be on your best behavior and not run up to Pop Pop and Nana when we go through the Floo?" Viktor checked as he lifted Fleur into his arms for the trip to the Manor.

"Yes татко," the twins cried in unison.

"Alright time to go," Draco said as he opened the Floo to Malfoy Manor and stepped through Magical Flames followed by Severus holding Kallin and Viktor with Fleur, Harry with Blaise and finally Fred. It was a good thing that Viktor had reminded the twins as their group arrived at the end of a line of families who had come to the party greeting their host. Fleur and Kallin while following their татко instructions of not running up to their grandparents did wave enthusiastically at them making Narcissa and Lucius beam at them and wave back as they greeted their guest.

When they reached the front of the line both Elder Malfoys dropped their Pureblood mask as they drop to their knees to accept their hugs from their twin four year old grandbabies before shaking hands with all of Harry's mates. Though to his surprise Harry is also hugged as Narcissa pulls him in tight giving both his cheeks air kisses. "Oh Harry I am so glad you are finally able to come to one of our little parties," Narcissa said as she takes Harry by the arm and leads him away leaving Lucius to roll his eyes a little and greet the rest of their guest.

"I am glad I was able to come to," Harry said letting one of his mother-in-laws start to lead him out of the room, only to stop when he feels a hand tug on his robes. With a smile Harry swops down and lifts Kallin into his arms while Fleur leaves with the others wanting to see the decorations.

"As you have not had a chance to come I thought I would give you a simple tour of the activates which we have going on," Narcissa said.

"Isn't it just eating and dancing?" Harry asked thinking of the Yule Ball during the Triwizard.

"Oh you poor sheltered child you," Narcissa teased giving his cheek a playful pinch. "The dance doesn't take place until the end of the party. We have so much more we have rooms for games, both adult and children," she began.

"Games what games?" Kallin asked excitedly making them both chuckle.

"Well lets go find out," Narcissa said reaching over and plucking Kallin from Harry's arms before she lead them down a hall way lined with real fairy lights and a magic created Northern Lights. Pushing open one of the doors they peeked in to see several people playing some card games, some Magical board games, and even a group that looked like it was playing charades. Turning to the door right across from the one she had just opened she showed them a room of games meant for small kids letting Harry notice the familiar faces of his Godson James playing a game with his nephew, Cedric Wood-Weasley, and niece, Victoire Weasley.

"Wow Nana this estwavegant," Kallin said making Harry chuckle at his eldest.

"Why thank you Kallin," Narcissa said giving him a kiss to his forehead.

"Do you want to stay and play with everyone or stay with us?" Harry asked.

Kallin thought for a moment, biting his bottom lip like Fred did when he was choosing something to eat, before he said. "I stay and pway Mama."

"Alright have fun, but call for an elf if you need us," Harry said as Narcissa put him down so he could run up to his friend/family.

"So estwavegant?" Narcissa asked as they walked away from the playrooms.

"Fred had been telling me about last years party since I was caring for the twins telling me about a Griffin, leaving out it had been an ice sculptor," Harry explained.

"Oh he did seem rather taken to it as I recall though it hardly holds a candle to this years one," she said leading him to a small, by Malfoy Manor standards, side room where a food table had been set up so guest could help themselves. Harry just shook his head as in the middle of the table was an ice sculptor of himself with all his wings out.

"You think that is bad you should have seen her first choice," Lucius said coming over to them.

"It was not that bad," Narcissa said.

"She started out wanting it made in the likeness of the twins but I pointed out it might scare them as it melted," Lucius said giving his wife a kiss to her cheek and shaking Harry's hand. "So what do you think of the party so far?"

"Well as this is only our second stop it is nice or as Kallin called it estwavegant."

"Fleur said the same thing when we showed her the animal enclosure," Lucius said with a gentle laugh as the three of them helped themselves to some drinks as they continued Harry's tour.

"Oh you should not have done that," Harry said.

"Why not?" Lucius said.

"Now every time she comes over she will expect to see them," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Good point," Lucius said "Well maybe she will forget about it."

"I doubt that she still recalls us going to the Scamander Reserve and we last went there after our graduation over a year and a half ago," Harry said.

Harry did admit as Lucius and Narcissa showed them the animal enclosure that it was well done with no actual animals, apart from Lucius' prize winning Albino Peacocks, with Glamour Charms cast on walls making it look like windows to animal pens like at a zoo. Fleur was there, along with Severus, trying to communicate with the snakes being displayed. "It no talk Mama," she said seeing him and her grandparents arrive. Harry had been both pleased and shocked to find that both his kids had a talent in Parseltongue that they most likely inherited from either him or Severus, due to his Drak blood.

"Well lets me try," he said as he walked over to his eldest mate and youngest child and began to hiss hello at the image of the snake, silently creating one of his copies and having it shift into a snake form on the glamor to respond back.

"You did it Mama," Fleur said clapping her hands before she began to talk to his snake copy herself. Harry just smiled before getting a kiss from Severus as he went back to his tour leaving his copy in place for his daughter to chat with.

Next stop was what Narcissa called the smoking rooms, where alliances and business transactions during the party which is why there were always so many families that came. Harry was a little shocked to find Fred and George in the room in discussions with a pair of Magicals in bright yellow robes, making him guess it had something to do with the twins wanting to work out a deal with Zonkos' to do a product exchange in their stores. In one of the rooms corners Luna's dad seemed to be holding court as his paper in recent years had taken off thanks to both Fudge and Dumbles owning most of the Daily Prophet and with both of the men gone the paper had steadily declined.

Narcissa left for a bit as Lucius showed Harry to one of the Manor's kitchens where families could spend time together making ginger bread houses. Harry was a little shocked to see a pair of houses set to the side with the twins' name on them. "Narcissa and I made them earlier," Lucius said as he pointed out several points on his own house.

"Wait you and Narcissa can actually cook?" Harry asked thinking of Draco and the one thing that he ever really failed at being cooking.

"I see you either had tasted or heard about Draco's skills, or lack there of, in cooking," Lucius said with a laugh. "And yes we can we tired to teach Draco when he was younger he just never took to it."

"I know Severus said he is excellent in Potions he should be good at cooking, but than again I am just the opposite being bad at Potions and good at cooking," Harry said with his own slight chuckle.

"There is one food he can actually make," Lucius said as he pushed open a side door revealing Draco holding a bowl and mixing it. "His Chow Mein Noodle Cookies are wonderful." Harry was once more shocked recalling after the twins first birthday on when his family celebrated the Yule several tins of Chow Mein Noodle Cookies would appear, he had thought nothing of it thinking the Elves had made them for a treat. Smiling Harry walked into the room and hugged Draco's back making him start and almost drop the bowl he was mixing.

"Oh hello Kitten enjoying the party?" Draco asked once he realized it was Harry.

"Still getting the tour," Harry said nuzzling against Draco's neck causing his lowest Dominant to grab one of the finished cookies and feed it to him. Harry let out a mew of delight finding the cookie tasted better fresh than it did from the tins, and those were always good. "Did you see the ice sculptor?" Harry asked after he swallowed the treat.

"Of you, you mean?" Draco asked with a teasing smile,

"Yes that one," Harry said.

"Of course who do you think gave them the picture to base it off of," Draco said with a laugh causing Harry to join in as well.

"I always thought our Elves made these cookies they are superb," Harry said reaching over for another one causing Draco to actually blush a little.

"Thanks, though could you keep it from the others. I only like to make them at the Yule thinking if I do it all year long they would lose their charm," Draco explained.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me, after all who would believe it," Harry said giving Draco a kiss as he went to explore the Manor on his own for a while, as Lucius had left during his and Draco's talk.

Knowing his way around the manor for all the times they would bring the twins over so he decided to see if anything was happening in the gardens thinking of the hedge maze at Hogwarts from the only other Yule Ball he had been to. But instead of finding a maze there was a clearing where a game of what looked like a combination of Muggle football and rugby was being played. Deciding to watch to see if he could figure out either how the game was played or what the purpose of it was Harry spotted Viktor on one team and Remus on the other. From what he could tell, from the ten minutes he watched them play, the purpose of the game was to collect two of the three balls in play and use the members of your team to surround it in a huddle as they try to turn the balls a certain color. For what a simple goal the teams were all working hard as Harry sees despite the cold weather Viktor and his team were playing without their shirts on. This caused him to stay a little longer admiring Viktor's form as he played the game watching the beads of sweat on his Second's muscular torso.

Dragging himself away from the game, after he started to feel a little cold, Harry stopped by the food table to pick up a plate before heading to the game room to pass the time playing some games until the dancing finally started. Finding an open spot at a table he ended up joining Theo, Pansy, Pansy's older brother, and Sirius for a few hands of blind five card stud. Catching up with the pair of former Slytherins he found out Pansy was now working in the Ministry in the department of Magical Travel and had gotten married to Justin Finch-Fletchly. While Theo had become an writer with his first book: Tales From the Snake Pit, an Insider Account of the Slytherin Discrimination under Albus Dumbledore, was topping the best sellers list, for the fifth week in a row, and he had finally found his mate in Dennis Creevey. It seemed the Creeveys came from a Squib-line and Dennis was the first in his family in almost five generations to go through an inheritance of a Cait Sith. Harry congratulated them both as he told them about some of his mates, since they were still in contact with Draco and Blaise, as well as sharing some pictures of the twins.

After a while he left the table to check out some of the board games watching for a bit, along with a small crowd, as Arthur and Bill took on Blaise and Narcissa in a game that resembled a merger of Monopoly and Risk. Harry was surprised to see that Arthur and Bill were winning the game making him wonder if the family's money troubles came from letting Molly have control of the finances. Neither Blaise or Narcissa looked that upset to lose the game shaking hands with Bill and Arthur who turned to see if there were any others who wanted to challenge them. Harry did not even attempt it as he let Blaise and the others handle the finances and having just watched his Alpha go Bankrupt in the game knew he would never stand a chance.

Turing to another group Harry decided to join with the others playing Charades. He was able to easily take control of the game helping his teammate, Neville, to victory. though he wondered if it had to do with his time with the Dursleys which had taught him how to read people, while not under spells and potions thank you very much Granger and Ronald, or if it was another aspect of his All-Speak ability coming into play to read the non-spoken gestures. Evidently he got so into the game that he had not realize time passing as the lights began to flicker a little and people began to stand up and leave. "What's up?" he asked as Neville stood up.

"That is the signal of the start of the actual ball," Neville explained as everyone began to file out the door. When he was the only one left in the room Harry went out as well, but rather than follow the crowd looked across the hall to see if the kids were to take part in it as well. Opening the door he found that the younger kids who had come to the party were all tucked into sleeping bags as the room had changed to make it look like they were on an indoor camp out. Seeing the twins sleeping, hands held with each other, in the room as well Harry finally followed the crowd to take part in the dancing.

The first dance of the night had been between Lucius and Narcissa, which only lasted until halfway through the first song when Sirius had pulled Lupin out to start dancing as well leading to others to step out with their own partners. Feeling a tap on his shoulder Harry was not that surprised to find Blaise with his hand help out asking for a dance, the first dance being his right as the groups Alpha. Harry smiled as he took his Mate's hand and let himself be pulled into tight as the pair began to dance to the music. Harry's other mates were not just standing around waiting for their turn as Severus lead Fred in their dance while Viktor and Draco danced nearby. As the night progressed Harry and his mates danced in every possible commination they could so that when the dance ended Harry and the others were bone tired as they accepted an invitation to stay the night, only checking on the twins, still sleeping, before they took to the room they used while they visited the Manor. As Harry laid in the cuddle pile of his mates he decided the Malfoy's Yule Ball had been well worth the wait.


	3. Severus's Day with the Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus's is revealed to be one of Harry's mates as he spends the entire day with the twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter for both Severus Snape and my own birthday of January ninth. Also unlike the other chapter in this story it will be focused on Severus rather than Harry. My idea was that Harry had Sev dictate his day to put in the Journal.

On the day after the Easter Break and Harry's putting a stop to both Dumbles and Voldy it was decided that since they no longer had to hide him Severus would sped the entire day with their kids. Putting the twins in some presentable clothing Severus sweep both the twins into his arms. "Are you both ready to spend the day with your father?" Severus asked the twins giving them some kisses before turning to Harry as they gurgled at him for a translation.

"Pointed Nose," Fleur said as she grabbed Severus's nose.

'Rare treat," Kallin said taking hold of some of Severus' hair.

"My babies I am going to enjoy today," Severus said with a smile that outside their room and with their allies would shock most people.

Harry and the others left their room for the Great Hall wanting to be at the table before Severus, the twins and Krum arrived to see everyone's reaction. When Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Fred took their seats the Hall was already discussing the events that happened over the break making Harry that for the moment his name had been kept out of it. As Harry started to eat from his plate of bacon, scrabbled eggs, and French toast Krum came into the hall followed by Severus with the twin held in the crook of his arms. Those who noticed the new comers enter the hall looked on in shocker, unless they were eating where they would choke for a moment. "Hey Potter I think Professor Snape just stole your kids from Krum," Tracy Davis said patting Harry's arm and pointing up at the Head Table. Harry barely glanced at the table to see Sev transfer both twins to his lap, and Viktor helping to support them before beginning to eat with one hand.

"Well aren't you going to do anything?" Pansy asked "or are you too scared of Professor Snape?"

"No," Harry said going back to his meal.

"What about the rest of you Snape has taken your kids from Krum," Pansy said looking at the rest of them.

"Actually he took them from me," Harry said smirking a little at the expressions on everyone's, with the exception of Theo, faces.

"And you let that happen?" Tracy said sounding shocked having seen Harry prevent people from taking his kids when he wanted to.

"Why would I not he is their father after all," Harry said as the sound of silverware falling to the table was heard.

"You are telling us? Your trust us so much?" Millicent asked being the first to find her voice.

"Well it is more than that," Harry said "With Voldy gone I don't see any reason for him to remain in hiding any longer."

"But what if someone else comes along?" Pansy asked.

"Can anyone be any worse than him," Harry said not specify that he meant both Dumbles and the Dark Lord.

"I guess," Pansy said at last.

Severus knew he was raising eyebrows as he could not wipe the smile off his face as he eat his breakfast one handed with Kallin and Fleur perched on the leg next to Viktor who was helping him hold them so he could eat. With one eye on the hall he saw many students casting looks between Harry and himself with confused looks. He tended to ignore the watching students though he did send a look to the Gyrffindor table to see how Harry's former "friends" were taking the sight, but to his surprise all three of them had not even seem to notice it as they were bent over what looked like an issue of the Quibbler. Knowing that the Prophet while mentioning that Voldy had been stopped was making no mention of Albus, while Luna's father had printed the event while leaving Severus and their mates out of it, he guess they were checking out what had happened to the old bastard.

Once the meal was over Severus gave Viktor a slight nod as well as kissing the Beta's cheek raising more eyebrows from the students, as after they had come back from the Ministry the rest of the staff was informed of his placement within the Harry's Mateship. Putting the twins back into the crook of his arms Severus made his way to his first class of the day, having already decided that since he had the twins for the day his lessons would be nothing but review for the coming end of year test. Having arrived a little earlier than his normal time the class had not yet fully taken their seats as he headed to his desk seeing that Tumbus had sent over the twins bassinets just in case he wanted to give his arms a rest during the day. As the students continued to enter the room Severus made sure that there were some sound canceling charms around the bassinets as well as creating some wards around his desk that would allow him to change the twins diapers without anyone seeing anything and he would not have to bend down to do it behind the desk itself.

"Good morning everyone," Severus said when the class started looking out at the room of Fourth Year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students which included Luna. "As you can see we have some special guest today, and because they are here this class will be simple review. Or if you have any issues in the class now would be a time to let me know about it."

There was a moment of silence that greeted his announcement before a Huffelpuff asked, "Why did you steal Harry's babies?"

"I did not. I know that most of you," Severus said shooting Luna a look, "have not yet come into any creature that might be in your lines. So you might not be aware that for larger Mateships one Dominant in the group will stay hidden to better protect their Submissive and rest of the family. And with Voldy no long able to hurt Harry he decided to let everyone know I was his Hidden Mate," Severus said gently rocking Fleur who had begun to fuss a little not used to the smells of the room.

"What creature are you?" a Ravenclaw asked actually making Severus chuckle which due to how rare it was outside his family caused some students to gulp and push their chairs back from him.

Rather than straight answer Severus brought out his Drak wings wrapping them gently around the twins getting Fleur to calm down as both babies ran their tiny hands over the wings with soft giggles. "I am a Drak from the Prince Line," Severus said giving the twins a smile glad that his scales would dull themselves as the twins ran their tiny hands over them.

It seems that is all the class wanted to know as they began to ask questions about Potions that might be on the test and general review. It was during the class when someone brought up having issues preparing different ingredients. Asking the rest of the class he saw that a fair few of them were having similar issues, so with some regret Severus placed the twins in their bassinets and began to teach the different ways to prepare different items for their use in potions. Severus actually enjoyed the class teaching all of the students how to do it even directly in some cases. He only had to stop the class at one moment when Kallin began to get fussy and needing to be changed. Activating the wards to prevent both the smell and sight if the diaper change he continued to describe the different ways to cut up ingredients such as some items which it was actually best to use the flat side of the blade to squash rather than cut certain nuts, beans, and berries all the while he changed Kallin and checked Fleur.

As the students left, for the first time ever several of them stayed behind a little to both thank him for the guide in how to prepare the ingredients but also coo at his kids. His next class of the day was the Fifth Years Slytherin/Gryffindor making him smile as Harry, Blaise, and Draco entered the room and came to see the twins. Not wanting to interfere in the first day he had really had with their kids they just smiled at them before taking their normal seats. "What are you doing with Harry's kids?" Granger asked as she came into the room and stopped in place glaring at him. Severus could almost see the gears turning in the Witch's mind thinking she would show she was still on Harry's side after reading about Dumbles downfall in the morning. Severus would have let it slide for she did not really know the truth, if not for the fact that she ignored the fact that Harry and the others were in the room and tried to take Fleur from him. There was no way he was letting her take his kids as he let his wings out and wrapped them protectively around the kids.

"Mrs. Granger I will tell you this once step back and take your seat," Severus growled as his anger at the girl letting more of his Drak traits out as some fangs out of his gums. The girl turned pale and scampered to her normal seat sending a glare at Harry as she passed him.

As neither Harry or his other mates made a move to take the twins from Severus even after his wings and fangs came out it made the students finally make the connection between Snape and the group. "Ms. Granger did you take the Creature Class?" Severus asked knowing that as a Muggleborn she might not have taken it since Muggles even if they came from Squib lines would never go through a Creature Inheritance.

"Why would I want to learn about that freakiness?" the girl said with a scoff as the students who had gone through their inheritance glared at her.

"Well than you would not know about the connections between Creature parents and their kids, and if Harry, Draco, and specifically Blaise had an issue with me holding these kids I would never have been able to even touch them," Severus explained to her.

Granger actually showed that her claims of being the "Smartest Witch of her Year" while a little away from the truth still held some weight. "Oh God you are Mated to Harry that is sickening," she said with a look of disgust on her face which was shared a little on the face of Dean Thomas.

"Ms. Granger I would suggest you actually read the book Interim Headmistress McGonagall handed out at the end of the last school year," Severus said not wanting to spend too much time on the creature information due this being the year the Creature Class was actually taught in for the students. Rather than start the review Severus checked to see if the students needed help in how to prepare ingredients just like his last class had asked for. Many of the students, especially on the Gyrffindor side, actually looked thankful making him wonder why he had never shown this type of stuff before.

When the class ended Harry slipped him a page of parchment which he saw was a list of translations to what the twins had talked about that he had over heard in class. Giving it a quick glance he saw that they were having fun in the new room and spending time with him. As he basically shown he was part of the Mateship he also did not hesitate to give each of his mates a kiss as they left the room, once more earning a disgusted look from Granger and Dean Thomas, the only two Muggleborns in the class. Severus thought nothing of it as he prepared for his last class before lunch First Year Ravenclaw class which was a normal study period rather than practical. Once more he got some strange looks from the students but was able to distract the class by informing them that they would be working on the proper ways to get items ready before adding to their Potions. Happy to have this lesson none of the class asked about the twins who were now sleeping in their bassinets.

When the classed ended rather than wake the twins Severus transfigured an item into a large baby harness that would let Fleur and Kallin rest against his chest before putting them into it and heading to the Great Hall. Once more people stared at him with the twins, not that he really cared, but he did see many students give him disgusted looks from the Muggleborn students. When the twins did wake up, half way through lunch, rather than try to feed them both at the same time he passed Fleur to Viktor as he took Kallin and fed them from their bottles, which Tumbus provided.

As he had no lesson right after lunch Severus decided to head back to their rooms, which he moved into once Dumbles was out of the school, and grade some of the student's homework. As he worked he let Remus and Sirius watch the twins while staying where his babies could still see him, not wanting them out of his sight after so many days having to be apart from them. Once he had finished marking down the last of the homework he joined in playing with the twins on the floor as to his absolute joy Kallin rolled over and started to bump himself forward, which according to Remus and Sirius this was the first time they had seen him do this. Severus could only smile at being the first one of his Mates to see their son first efforts in movement glad that it happened today of all days.

That happy feeling, however, only lasted about an hour when there was a knock at the door and Minerva came inside. "I am afraid I have received a complaint about you Severus," she said with a tired look on her face.

"Let me guess some of my classes have heard about the lessons I have taught today and are angry that I have not done it with them," Severus said giving her a smile but seeing her face not changing.

"No it seems that many students feel that your relationship with Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Fred is unnatural and are threatening to go to the school board," she said giving him an apologetic look.

"Muggleborn or raises?" he hazarded a guess.

"Yes though some Magicals as well," she said making Severus assume included Fred's younger siblings.

"Very well thank you Minerva I shall take care of it," Severus said as he wordlessly summoned the course book for the Creature class at Hogwarts. "Do you think you can have anyone that has an issue report to the Great Hall an hour after supper tonight?" he asked.

"I will put up the notices, and make an announcement at supper itself," Minerva said giving him an encouraging nod.

"Thank you," Severus said as he began to plan.

Minerva was as good as her word as before supper started she stood up and asked if anyone had an issue from the information they had learned that day, making it sound as if she was discussing Albus no longer being at the castle, was invited to come back to the Great Hall at Nine and would not have to worry about breaking curfew. In the hour before the meeting Severus went around to several of the older students who had gone through their Inheritance and had found their Mates already to ask them to help him out. Most having seen some of the reaction from some of their classmates had agreed to take part.

At exactly nine Minerva brought the meeting to order asking if any one had anything they wished to discuss about the recent events. It did not surprise any of the staff or Harry and his mates as Hermione stepped forward. "I have an issue Professor McGonagall the gross and unnatural behavior of Professor Snape having slept with several students," the bushy haired Witch said as most Muggleborns nodded in agreement.

The Creature class teacher was about to stand up but Severus waved them down as he moved to stand before the crowd. "There is no unnatural behavior here Ms. Granger, I and my Mates were following our nature," he said looking at her.

"See he admits to sleeping with students he should be fired," Hermione said pointing her finger at him.

"Ms. Granger when one goes through a Creature Inheritance Lady Magic herself assigns them a person or people who are best suited for them emotionally, physically, and Magically. The Lady's chosen mates may not always be the most typical from the point of view from a Non-Magical perspective but I assure you it is normal. Mates can be of the same gender," he said as a couple of same-sex Mateships stood up "different ages" a couple of Mateships which contained a Fifth Year and an older student "or even different creatures" at this Harry and the others stood up and let their wings out as if reminding the students that they were all different creatures, of the same-sex and of different ages.

"It is still not right you could be giving Harry and them better marks just for sleeping with you," Granger said making Severus's wings unfurl in agitation to the girl.

"Ms. Granger this entire year so far Professor Snape has not graded any of his Mates' homework I have," Flitch said standing up from the staff table. "And I assure you I show no favoritism and with a Masters in both Potions, and Warding a fully trained Healer needs I was fully qualified to do it."

"You all must remember that the Magical World is not like the Muggle World," Professor Flitwick said stepping forward "what is Taboo there is not always true here just as the reverse is also true."

"That is why the Heads of House after a short meeting before this have decided to make Muggle Studies, and the Creature Inheritance class mandatory for all students and to take place in the first year," Professor Sprout said.

"What about the Headmaster?" a student called out "doesn't he need to approve it and he is missing."

"Albus Dumbledore is not missing during the battle at the Ministry over the Easter Break he had lost his ability to touch Magic," Minerva said. "Also from some documents that had been thought lost from the founding of the School there showed that the running of Hogwarts was meant to be in the hands of the Heads of House, while the Headmaster/Mistress was to be the deciding vote if there were any issues. Since all four of us agreed and even got the approval of the school board these changes will happen starting at the beginning of the next term."


	4. Two Bondings and a Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his mates go through a public bonding and receive some news.

During the week between the end of Harry's O.W.L.s and and the week he and his mates were to leave the castle and return to Potter Manor the news of Harry and his mates being responsible for stopping Voldemort. Thankfully, though that how Harry actually did it was not shared thus keeping his powers secret from the general public. This did not stop the upswing in Harry's fame, not that he really cared for it at all. The only problem he had was when the Owls started to arrived some of which were marriage proposals from people who evidently did not pay attention to the news or just were delusional to think they had a chance verse his mates. Other Owls were request to be invited to Harry's marriage to his mates; this one he could actually understood as the bonding ceremony between him and his Mates before the twins' births had been a private affair. The third type of letters he, and the others received were from other large Mateships horrified that they had let Severus' place in their group become public knowledge.

The group decided to address the third type of messages with the help of Luna's dad to give an interview. During the interview Harry, Blaise, and Severus made to explain why they had let Severus' part in their Mateship come out. They made it perfectly clear that it was only due to the group being unable to think of any threat worse than Voldemort so had gone against normal conventions and brought the Drak into the light as it were. While Xenophilius knew about Harry's heightened powers he gave them all an Unbreakable Vow that he would never print any information on his powers. While they were at the interview Blaise also announced their plans to have a public Bonding Ceremony sometime during the summer.

They knew even on short notice it would be alright with Adriana, Narcissa, as well as Fleur and her mother had joined together to make sure the ceremony would be perfect. After leaving Rooks Landing rather than head back to Potter Manor Harry used the Floo Network to travel to Grimmauld Place, which was no longer under the Fidelius charm with Sirius being a free man again, to talk to Harry's Godfathers. As the two men rushed to the Floo room after being informed by the Wards of Harry's arrival both Sirius and Harry began to speak at the same time. "Would you represent my family during our/my bonding?" Realizing that they had basically asked each other the same question at the same time they both started to laugh. "I would love to," they both said speaking in unison.

"Alright enough of that when is yours taking place Harry?" Remus asked as his husband and pup started to laugh again.

"Not sure sometime before my birthday I hope," Harry answered.

"Would I be correct you are using Narcissa to plan it?" Sirius asked.

"Well her, Blaise's mom as well as Fleur and her mother have agreed to help as well," Harry said.

"Oh that is great you pick the best wedding/Bonding planners in England, Italy and France who are we meant to use?" Sirius asked in a teasing tone.

Though he had meant it in a jest Harry's face took on a strange look before he answered, "You can use them as well we can have it done at the same time."

"And your mates would be alright with that?" Remus said not wanting to ruin their special day.

"Well as this is just an event to appease everyone since we already had the private one it should be okay, plus if they say no I will not translate for them," Harry said with a smile that said he was bluffing. "Plus since we want each other in our ceremonies we might as well do them together, and as you pointed out we have the best planners at our disposal so me might as well use them. Maybe this will give them a challenge that they have told me they wanted.

"I hope they know what they are getting into," Sirius said with a laugh as he pulled Harry into a tight hug before Harry went back to Potter Manor to inform everyone of the change of plans.

It seems Harry had been right about this being a challenge for the four, he underestimated their reaction to it as Narcissa actually glared at him when she was told Sirius and Remus would be joining them in the Public Bonding before she turned to work on the logistics of it all with the others. To avoid any anger that the four might have at him for adding to their work load any time he had to meet them he made sure to have either Kallin or Fleur with him. Over the course of the month it had been decided the ceremony would be open to the public, due to the amount of people wishing to be invited due to Harry having a hand in taking down Voldy. Though working with some of Sirius' old Auror contacts as well as some IDW resources of both Adriana Zabini and Apolline Delacour their would be some security to make sure no one got out of hand. It was also decided that the event, since no one wanted people invading any of the manors, or Camelot, was to take place at the Avalon Hotel as the most high end Magical Hotel in Britain. After the main wedding party, which included most members of Harry's mates' families with the obvious exception of Molly, Ron, and Ginny, had booked rooms for the event and let the public know where it was taking place almost every room of the nearly three hundred plus rooms had been book in a single hour. The Avalon actually gave Harry and his group a discount after they had been fully booked knowing that is why they were fully booked, and were rather grateful that Harry and his mates only took one room for themselves rather than separate themselves before the ceremony since they had already been bonded, thus letting the hotel have more guest for the event.

The Goblins even got involved as they helped put some special enchantments on the room the bonding was to take place making it even larger than normal, with a little help form Harry himself. As well as making it that the people who were staying at the hotel could watch the ceremony from their own rooms, which would allow more people to come and see the event if they had agreed. Beside helping to expand the room the only input Harry gave for the event dealt with him and the other's robes which due to the the ceremony they were taking would be plain black until after they were bond together before everyone. Harry did not even share it with his Mates wanting it to be a surprise for all of them during the event. The only thing other thing Harry did was choosing Luna and Neville as his anchor points for the Boding Ritual he and his mates would perform during the Ceremony.

Though they had the event planned down to the last detail, as is the nature of such things, there were some hiccups. Such as Harry and the others being informed that due to the event being open Molly, Ron, Ginny had come along bringing Tonks and Hermione with them, though thankfully being seated in the nose bleed section so that they would have a hard time messing with the event taking place. What Harry had not expected was that Luna had run late for the event running into their set of changing rooms beaming and holding a issue of the Quibbler in her hands. "Where have you been Lune it is almost time?" Harry asked as he slipped into his specially treated robes.

"I have good news Harry," she said showing off the cover of the magazine. Harry almost chocked as he saw the photo of Albus Dumbledore with the caption that the man had died.

"Is this true?" he asked with a smile as he took it from her and began to read it while Luna began to get ready. Harry had to chuckle as he read about how late that night Albus Dumbledore had passed on in his sleep in the Muggle nursing home he had been living in after losing his Magic, and having a secrecy charm place on him so he could not talk about the Magical World. Harry was about to close the magazine when an article on the opposite page of the death announcement caught his eye. It seemed that Minister Fudge had been taken in as he tried to removed Voldy from his own Muggle nursing home and had been found to be a Death Eater. Which made Harry rather glad that he had not handed over the Hogwarts documents to the man during their meeting after stopping Voldy and Dumbles.

With the articles in his mind almost seeming to be signs for Lady Magic herself Harry slipped on his shoes and went to his place to start the ceremony. While the Bonding was happening to an all male group, for both him and Sirius, Harry felt like he was a Muggle Bride going to the alter where his Mates stood waiting form him in their treated Black robes a small distance away from Remus. Sirius and Harry took each others arms as they walked the other down to aisle to their mates past loads of well wishers and watchers in the room, and their families and loved ones in the the front couple of rows. The only difference between Lupin and his Mates was that all of Harry's mates were standing around a pedestal having decided to have their bonding with an old ritual rather than a normal wedding bonding.

When they reached the front Harry and Sirius gave each other a hug before they moved to their respective positions, with Sirius next to Remus and Harry standing next to the pedestal surrounded by his five loving mates. Also unlike a normal Muggle Wedding, Harry had found was that the people being bound through the ceremony walked down the aisle first for as soon as he got into position Neville, Luna as well as the people his Mates had chosen as their anchor points came forward creating an third layer branching from the ritual pedestal. Lastly there came Hagrid in his hairy brown suit with Kallin, Fleur and James held snuggly in his arms before he sat down in the front row, a spell having been cast on his seat so that he would not block anyone's view. As Sirius and Remus' Bonding was quicker Master Tony who was officiating the event did theirs first in a very almost Muggle ceremony including rings and vows before Sirius and Remus shared a kiss as Tony introduced everyone to Lords Sirius and Remus Lupin-Black.

Harry and his Mates made up for his Godfather's simple bonding with theirs as Master Tony used his wand to dim the lights in the hall and lifted his robe's cowl over his face as Harry and his mates followed suit. "I must say I have never done this ritual before so many people so today before Magical Britain I shall bond through love, magic and soul Harry Potter to Blaise Zabini, Viktor Krum, Severus Snape, Fredrick Weasley and Draco Malfoy. I ask the Mateship to join their Submissive inside the Ritual space and to place a hand upon the pedestal," Tony said his voice magically magnified to reach everyone in the hall, and in their rooms at the Avalon. "Due to the amount of people in this Mateship rather than stepping forward I ask that the families of the group to stand up," Tony said as Remus, Sirius, Adriana, Lucius, Narcissa, Arthur as well as the older Weasley children, Viktor's parents and siblings, and after some prodding Hagrid due to him holding the groups kids stood up. "I thank you please keep standing for the ritual, apart from Master Hagrid who can sit back down so as to not block the show," Tony said making a kind-hearted chuckle to run through the crowd. "I know that each of the Mates anchor points to step forward and announce yourself."

"I am Theodore Nott the second for both Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy," Theo said coming forward taking a spot behind both Blaise and Draco.

"I am Daphne Greengrass for Blaise Zabini," Daphne stated taking the spot right behind the group's Alpha.

" I am Vasil Mcrift for Viktor Krum," Vasil said moving to stand behind the Viktor.

"I am Ivan Volkov*1 also for Viktor Krum," Ivan said taking the second spot behind the group's Beta.

I am Minerva McGonagall and I stand as both family and anchor for Severus Snape," Minerva said moving to stand behind her friend.

"I am Argus Filch also for Severus Snape," the Healer said taking his place.

"I am George Weasley, twin to Fredrick and friend to all," George said actually skipping into place behind his brother to more laughter.

"I am Lee Jordan for Fredrick Weasley," Lee said simply as he walked to join George behind Fred.

"I am Pansy Parkinson also for Draco Malfoy," Pansy said moving to stand alone behind Harry's lowest ranked Dominant.

"I am Luna Lovegood creature sibling of Blaise Zabini and anchor point for Harry Potter," Luna said moving into place while she brought out her eagle feather and had it settle around her neck as a chocker.

"I am Neville Longbottom also stand for Harry Potter," Neville said almost tripping over his feet as he moved into position due to all the people watching.

"Thank you for taking place in this ritual," Tony said nodding to each of the anchor points. I ask those of you are to help anchor this Mateship together to raise your wands." All eleven Magicals behind Harry and his Mates lifted their wands into the air and angled them so that if they had shot out a beam of light it would connect right above the pedestals middle. "For time long forgotten Magicals would find they had connections with other Magical Creatures and go through an inheritance. With such an inheritance would often come Mates which were created by the Lady herself for us. Today we honor not only the Lady but her kinsmen as well in the joining of this group.

Lady Magic you who gifted us with the very essence of your will to allow us to cast spells of our own we thank you," Tony said.

"All honor for her Ladyship," was called out from the watching crowd.

"In your wisdom you connected these six together Magic and their creatures," Tony said head bowed as if in thanks as lines of white light shot form the wands of the eleven anchor points to join in as a white orb above Harry and the other's heads.

"Mistress Fate whose red strings are said to connect us all for good and ill we thank you," Tony said.

"Let your wheel keep turning Mistress Fate," the crowd called.

"Your strings found their mark and connected them in love, happiness, joy and family," Tony said as red beams of light shot from the anchors to become a red orb above the group.

"Matron Destiny that sets out a plan for each life and hope we follow it we thank you," Tony state.*2

"May we all walk the path you set out for our best life," the crowd called.

"While we never know if the steps we walk are on the path you created we hope we have followed your plan," Tony said as from the anchors light green light shot out to form a light green orb.

"Father Time who makes sure we have time upon this globe, hopefully enough to accomplish all we ever need do we thank you," Tony said.

"Let the seconds of our lives have meaning and be filled with joy," the crowd called.

"Time is a gift best not wasted let these six find they have the right amount as they love each other, their children, and beyond," Tom said as a baby blue orb was created from the actions of the anchors.

"Lord Death though we sometimes fear you we know you are needed for life to be," Tony said but rather than the crowd crying anything out the whole room feel into utter silence as it honored Death. "We hope you grant them a long life with each other and take none too soon," Tony said as gray lights connected the anchors to a fifth created orb. Harry thought that was the end of it having only ever heard of the five, but he was mistaken.

"Grand Rebirth who keeps our souls after Death so that we may be reborn we thank you," Tony said.

"Grand Lady/Sir we thank you for your actions of renewal," the crowd call. This time Tony did not add a second line after the crowd as the eleven wand of the anchor shot out a different color creating a rainbow orb that hung above Harry along with the other five.

Tony motioned the eleven anchors to take a seat as with a wave of his wand he summoned the first orb down. There was utter silence in the hall as Tony held the orb above the ritual pedestal for a moment before he placed it before Blaise. As he did this with each orb placing them before the rest of Harry's dominants before the rainbow orb was placed before Harry himself it seemed that someone had cast a silence spell on the room for not a single sound was heard not even the rustling of a cloak or a child's cry. Tony placed his wand to a tip sticking out of the pedestal's middle as he called out "Let love, kinship, joy and sorrow, laughter and tears, but most of all each other keep you all whole," Tony said as with a spark of his wand the orbs vanished and Harry and his Mate's robes changed becoming pure white while on the back of each a designs of the creature's wings seemed to come alive and pop out of the cloak themselves in the color of the orb that had been set before them. There was a gasp of surprise as the multi-colored wings came out of the groups' robes as Tony lifted his wand into the air again creating a streamer. "Everyone let introduce you to the family of Potter-Wyllt-Pendragon-Gryffindor-Huffelpuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Peverell-Black-Zabini-le Fay-Krum-Prince-Weasley-Prewett-Malfoy long may it last," Tony said as the hall broke into thunderous applause making Harry quickly use his skill at wandless magic to create a zone of silence around not only his kids, but all young kids in the hall. After they were all introduced it got a little awkward for the kiss as Harry basically went down the line to kiss all his Mates before the dominants shared their own kisses with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1according to the books a member of Viktor's Quidditch teach from Bulgaria
> 
> *2 I like the idea of Destiny but sometimes have a hard time reconciling that with the concept of Free Will so I tried to make the ritual work with both.


End file.
